User talk:Vultraz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toontown Schoolhouse page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:16, 2010 May 8 Thanks Thanks for the message. Apparently we are on the same side. Maybe we could become partners or something! Reply on my page. Flippers 14:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, problem is there's nobody here to do it! Flippers 14:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea Good idea. We could do that if we were administrators! The problem is the owner of ToonTown wiki doesn't even know what ToonTown is! He doesn't even remember making this wiki! Flippers 14:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep I know right! lol! Flippers 14:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) They Who's they? Were the only ones on the wiki! Flippers 18:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I gtg I gtg I will be on later. Flippers 14:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Not me I didn't do that! I didn't make that phonebots thing. That was the guy above me. OK, no phonebot stuff. (yet) I am not a wikia member and it doesn't allow me to put pictures in or i would put them in this message. But lets forget all of that. I did e-mail toontown last night though and they said that the new tunnel in Chip&Dale's Acorn Acres is going to lead to Fluffy's Funny Farms and a new cog HQ will be available from there. They said all that was coming in 2011. So for now i say we should wait a while until they say on their website about it and then post it here. For now I will just make new pages about cog attacks. (Also there is confirmed video of the new street props helping. Thats probably coming soon.) Always wanting to help, Me (whatever my Computer I.D is) It's working Thanks to both or our hard heavy editing, our ideas for this wiki are coming to life! If we continue our good editing, this wiki could be a hit! Keep the good work up! Flippers 21:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, IP adress, 71. (I'm getting tired of saying your full IP) Ok, I believe you, but it's not going to be put on the wikia until we have absolute proof of the phonebot theory. Then we'll open up a new topic (once you've proved it,) and we can get started - ok? Vultraz 04:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Just Letting You Know I found out that I was wrong and that Cog Nation is not going to be a place. Disney just announced that Cog Dominiums are coming July 12th. They posted that on the disney game website. Sweet! I talked to wikia and they said we could be admins! But in order for them to make us admins you need to say that I'm worthy. So can you leave it on my talk page? Thanks,Flippers 14:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Great Ok great. Tomorrow I will email them with the link to my talk page and in 5 - 10 days we will be administrators. Then we can delete all those vandals. Thanks,Flippers 02:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) PS: Your worthy too. For 71 (Not saying the full thing anymore) Ok, yeah, the street props are helping in toontown - due to the recent appearance of the silly meter. They'll give you free gags and free toon-ups. Allowed to post it now, Vultraz 04:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! YAY!!! WIKIA MADE ME A ADMIN! I'm gonna protect the home page. Flippers 21:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Vultraz, it hurts me so much to say this but... YOUR A NEW ADMIN HERE!!!! HAVE FUN EDITING!!! Flippers 22:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki Hey Vultraz, I made a wiki called ToonTown Clan Wiki, where you can share info about ToonTown clans. Would you be interested in editing there? Flippers 23:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Active? Hey Vultraz, do you still go on this wiki? Are you active? If you don't reply in 7 days I might make you a user again. I can't have inactive admins. Flippers 12:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Hey there! Guess what? Your invited to the very first... 1ST TOONTOWN WIKI GATHERING!!! If you want more info, visit the article, ToonTown Wiki Gathering. I hope you can make it! It's gonna be a blast! Flippers 15:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'll make you a admin tomorrow. Flippers 20:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Accept I'm so happy to see your work I have made you a admin. Flippers 11:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Site Copiers Looks bad. I know how we can stop them, though. Go to the wiki and leave a bunch of notes saying "This is a copy of the actual ToonTown Wiki. Please visit the other one to start making edits". Or something like that. I'll tell wikia they're copying then they will delete the wiki. Flippers 11:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Team BTW, we are a great team. With my coding and your great templates, and both of our edits, this wiki will be flooded with users! Flippers 11:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) A couple more things Apparently it's going to be hard to do that.. they can look at the starting dates and compare them..Vultraz 04:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Could you please explain clans on here? :)' 'It'd help out. ' ''--LizardClanEXPERT(helped)-- 02:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Hey there! Guess what? Your invited to the ToonTown Wiki Gathering! For more info, check out the article, ToonTown Wiki Gathering. Hope you can make it! Flippers 13:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm Scared Hi, um Vultraz? I just read the posts about the Anti Clan and HACKERS and I am now scared! I hope they will leave me alone, because I'm only an 18 laffer, and I went sad during a fight yesterday. I hope the hackers won't ban my account! HappyToon78 21:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Scared to death, HappyToon78 Relaxed again Hey Vultraz, sorry about the freak-out! This anonymous member told me what to do to prevent anything from happening! HappyToon78 21:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) HappyToon78 Freckleslam Hi! No problem for that edit. I just wrote my experiences with freckleslam. And YES he knows who I am. I have run into the REAL one dozens of times. But I usually F4 out of TT just in time. Main Page Do you think we can use the SVG version (File:Toontown-Logo.svg) of the Toontown logo on the main page? Fat McStink 17:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Answer Is the logo any different? I don't see much of a difference.. Vultraz 21:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, but... erm... Never mind. Also, how do you like my new speedy deletion system? (see Template:Speedydelete).Fat McStink 21:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I need some help on my wiki I started a Toontown wiki myself and i dont know who to do it. I need expert wikiers to help me. Heres the link: www.thetoontastic.wikia.com toontown TOONTOWN IS AWESOME! Hey Just to let you know, all the pages on hackers and the anti clan are obvious hoaxes. I recommend you take them down ASAP, they coud be confusing to new users. Deftera 18:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) becoming admin hello! my name is Ali. i would like to go for adminship! i have 567 edits on my runescape wiki page i can help you stop spamming and vandalism on this wiki because i love toontown! i have been playing for about 5 months from now because i kind of started! i also have a question, can i be an admin without an email adress? because when i was on runescape wiki they always sent me messeges on my page about spammer alerts and other stuff, so can i also do that here? please messege soon! thx! ~ Ali P.S. who is the owner of this wiki?, i would love to meet him P.S.S. i asked man for the job for adminship but he told me to ask u or flippers Reply You might want to go through evaluation first. And can we PLEASE get a link to your userpage? Lego Universe Hey i play that to! Its great to have u back Man for the Job,,October 12,2010,07:44 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey dude, its been months since you haven't edited here and now you're back. I think u didnt come back here for a long time cuz u are obsessed in Runescape (this is just my opinion). Oh. I forgot to say something to you: "WELCOME BACK TO TOONTOWN WIKI!!!" Cool Duke 09:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Since Flippers can't promote anybody and he said the I could be an admin, can you promote me please? (Flippers did say he would promote me if he could) Red alert Dear Vultraz:Someone on this wiki just made a page with a swear word on it.Now I want you to:Find out who is the creator of that page then banned him or her FOREVER! hi hi im pokechimp1999, man for the job has blocked me for a second time and seen as you have admin powers too could you block him How is this guy an admin? Is this guy the creator of Toontown Wiki or something? He must be because hes an admin, yet he only has 2 achievements and 20 points. Badges weren't around when Vultraz was here. Before it was automatically inputted into new wikis, you'd have to ask Wikia to enable Badges. Vultraz has been inactive for more than 5 months, possibly. He and Flippers ran this wiki last year. The original creator was Oddlyoko. Flippers adopted it. Flippers then made Vultraz an admin. However, being inactive for 3 months caused him to be replaced by Man for the job. Anything you'd like to know about this Wiki's history, you should ask one of the oldest users; you can probably ask GamerPerson. I'm pretty sure he knows how this wiki lived. 'Bermuda' Contact Me! 21:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the unsigned message was from another user (me talking to that user, though on this talk page). I only wrote a brief description about Badges and the admins. 'Bermuda''' Contact Me! 20:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow Man, I haven't seen your name in the activity in a LONG time. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 17:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I hate Minecraft, Toontown is far better.